


Eurovision Penguin Squad 1956

by SamoShampioni



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: 1956, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Penguins, Gen, Penguins, esc 1956
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU story about Eurovision 1956 where all the people are penguins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eurovision Penguin Squad 1956

Antarctica, a peaceful place. Until now. Snow fell across the land as a small penguin waddled out across the ice. Walter Andreas Schwarz. He had been chosen this time to check the area. Walter looked out across the sea. He saw the shape across the water. Exactly what he didn't want to see. They were here again. The humans. Taking the fish from them, dumping strange waste into the sea. No, how could they be here? They had hoped the last time they left they would never come back. Walter rushed back to the colony.   
"Guys! Guys!" Walter yelled, "Come quick!"  
Lys Assia looked down at the nest filled with eggs. She knew Walter was bringing bad news.  
"Are they here, again?" Lys asked, piling more snow around the eggs.  
"Yes, they're here, again," Walter said, "I just don't know what we're going to do. I thought last time that was it, but they keep coming back."  
"We've got to have a meeting about this," Lys said, before shouting, "Everyone gather round!"  
All the penguins gathered in a circle. They knew immediately what the problem was. Freddy Quinn stood onto the small rock sticking up from the ground as the other penguins looked on. As the oldest and wisest penguin, the others expected him to know what to do.  
"I... I don't know what to do," Freddy said, looking towards the floor, "I don't know how we can stop this."  
Lys piped up again, "Does this mean the singing contest is cancelled?"  
The singing contest. The penguins were going to hold it later, as a celebration of the humans leaving. Now it looked like it wasn't going to be happening at all.  
"It does indeed," Walter said sadly.  
"Of course the contest is cancelled!" Michèle yelled, "How can you even ask that?! How are we going to have it with those... 'things' in our waters?"  
There was of course, one possible solution. But no one had mentioned it yet.  
"You know what this means, don't you?" Franca said, "We'll have to go and see Corry."  
"Corry?!" Tonina yelled, "No way!"  
Corry Brokken was a leopard seal who had struck a deal with this particular penguin colony. Typically, leopard seals and penguins didn't get along too well and it was just their luck that they had been afforded protection from Corry. Corry was also going to be participating in the singing contest later, that is, if it even took place now. It wasn't that the penguins didn't want to go and see Corry, but when Corry was not with the penguin colony, she was usually surrounded by other leopard seals. And that's what they were worried about. Walter was usually the one to go and talk to Corry.  
"Me and Lys will go and see Corry," Walter smiled, "You guys don't have to come, I realise you're all too chicken."  
"Chicken?!" Jetty yelled.  
"Wait, we will?" Lys said, "When did I agree to this?"  
"Well, if you're too chicken as well Lys-"  
"Oh alright Walter," Lys said, rolling her eyes, "I'll come and see the seal with you."  
The two penguins walked across and icy path.  
"Are you sure you know exactly where the seals are?" Lys asked.  
"Of course I do, it's not far now," Walter replied.  
"And you can do the talking," Lys said, "I ain't ending up as seal lunch!"  
"Fine by me Lys. But there's really nothing to worry about." And with that the two penguins approached the edge of the ice, looking into the water where many leopard seals were bobbing about on the surface. Corry smiled at them.  
"Ah, hello Walter," Corry said, getting out of the water. The other leopard seals looked at the two penguins with a menacing glare.  
"Uh... Corry," Walter whispered.  
"Ah yes," Corry said, "Sorry guys, but can you leave us in peace for a moment?"  
The other leopard seals then swum off.  
"So yes," Corry continued, "What was it you wanted to see me for?"  
"They're back," Walter said.  
"Oh no," Corry said, "Right, I'll deal with this."  
Of course, the humans stealing the penguin's fish and dumping toxic waste in the water had an effect on the leopard seals too. A bad effect. Corry followed the two penguins back to the penguin colony.  
"Ah, Corry!" Freddy said, "So good to see you again!"  
"You too Freddy!" replied the seal, "Now, where exactly are the people this time?"  
Freddy pointed to the edge of the water. In the distance, Corry saw the boat.  
"I have just the solution," Corry smiled, "But I need to get a few of my friends first."  
And with that, Corry ran off, out of the colony. Half an hour passed and still there was no sign of her return.  
"Do you think she's really coming back?" Lys asked finally.  
"Of course she's coming back," Walter replied, "She wouldn't lie to us."  
"Look! Look!" Jetty shouted, pointing her wing towards the water, "Look!"  
They looked across the water and saw the human's boat surrounded by many leopard seals. Corry lead them in the attack as the seals rammed into the boat, nearly tipping it over a few times. The net filled with fish fell off it's hook and unravelled in the water, freeing many of the trapped fish inside. Eventually, the boat began to make a getaway, fleeing the cold Antarctic waters, and the seals were all alone in the water. Soon, they too left.  
"She did it!" Walter yelled, jumping up into the air with happiness, "She really did it!"  
"Calm down," Freddy said, standing guard over the penguin eggs, "You'll disturb the little ones."  
"Ah yes, of course, sorry."  
It was at that moment that the penguins noticed a seal-shaped shadow over them.  
"So," Corry smiled, "We did it! This calls for a celebration! How about that singing contest you guys had planned?"  
"That's a great idea!" Lys replied, "See guys? Now we don't have to cancel the contest after all!"  
\---  
"Now then," Walter said, "We can finally begin the singing contest!"  
And so it began. All the songs were sung by the penguin colony and Corry the seal. Polar bears had been brought in as the independent jury, and they sat there on top of a hill, watching and recording their votes in the snow. After the end of the contest the polar bears had a discussion and counted their votes.  
"Polar bears," Walter said after many minutes of vote counting, "Do you have a winner?"  
"Yes," said one of the polar bears, "We have all come to an agreement. And, after all the fabulous songs tonight, the winner is... it's Lys Assia with her song 'Refrain'!"  
"Hooray!" Lys yelled, jumping up into the air, "What do I win?"  
The prize was that the winning penguin (or seal) would not have to participate in penguin colony chores for a whole month.  
"The prize is you don't have to do any chores for a month," Jetty said.  
"Ok," Lys said, stepping away from the pile of eggs, "We can get started now then! Someone else guard these eggs!"  
Jetty and Freddy then went and stood around the eggs and piled more snow around them so they couldn't roll away.  
"An excellent contest," Walter smiled as he too piled snow around the eggs.  
\---  
Later that day, the penguin colony stood with Corry on a hill and overlooked the sea. Peaceful. No boats were there soiling up their environment.  
"Well, that's it then," Lys said, "We win."  
"Until the next time," Corry said, "But don't worry, when the next time comes, we'll be ready for them."  
It had been a good day for the penguin colony. The fishing boats stopped coming to the area due to an 'aggressive seal colony', but, if they ever returned, they were all ready to take them on again.  
Fin.


End file.
